My Doll, Not Yours! REMADE
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Yeah, um, I know the other one sucked so I edited it and re-made it so that it's better...Tei finally gives up on trying to get Len's attention and goes in for the kill...literally. T for lot's a blood and gore and character death.


**Hello…so, anyway, this is mainly for the people who thought my story sucked, and I am so sorry! I really don't have any excuses other than that it was about 2 in the morning and I was falling asleep on my keyboard. Also, I had no idea the lettering would be in bold, when I published it, it ended up that way. I decided to remake it. This is why I really suck at one-shots…anyway, please enjoy this one better!**

All Tei Sukone wanted was him. Just, _him._ She would give up the roof on her head just to get a peck on the lips from him! But, as always, the innocent Len Kagamine never noticed Tei's true feelings for him. Whenever he saw her, he'd give her a smile and a wave.

Sometimes, he'd even talk to her for a few minutes! But that still wasn't enough for Tei. Len was always with Rin! It's Rin this, Rin that! What are they?

Incest? Disgusting! And that Miku girl? She is so god damn popular, it's sickening! She was always so nice around Len, but she'd always give Tei glares behind her back.

Tei was just the little bug that Miku was sent to squish. Len was her only friend. But did she care? No. She hated all of them anyway!

That's why…that's why she's going to kill them all! Tei fished through her kitchen until she found a butcher knife. Thinking it would do, she wondered on who she would kill first.

"Hm…maybe…Miku and Rin? That'll get Len's attention off of them…" Tei mumbled.

"But, wait, they don't deserve to die! Len does! He should've known my feelings since the day we first met! Oh yes, he always knows Rin and Miku's feelings right when he sees them! But it's like there's a brick wall in front of me! That's it! Len Kagamine must die!" Tei screamed, a psychotic smile forming on her face.

She gripped the butcher knife and left towards the house where Rin and Len live. It wouldn't take long, get in, kill the boy in his sleep. Not hard, right? Tei looked at the front and back door, which were both locked. She growled with frustration and circled the house over and over again looking for an open window.

"Stupid security…" Tei mumbled.

Finally, she noticed Len's window open, even though there was a screen there.

"I'll just cut through it…" Tei said.

Tei put the butcher knife in her mouth and with a huge amount of difficulty, managed to climb up the yellow house to his window. She held on with one hand, and with the other, she cut up the screen, leaving a nice hole for her to climb through. When she was finally in, she rolled onto her back for a moment to catch her breath. She glanced to the side, noticing Len sleeping in his bed. She smiled at how cute he was, but now was no time to marvel.

She got up and strode over to Len, lost in his little dream world. She gripped her butcher knife tightly as she slowly raised the knife over his unknowing body. His dream was about to become a nightmare. She was about to bring the knife down, but she didn't.

"Len should at least know who and why…" Tei whispered to herself, and put the knife away, carefully lifting the surprisingly light Len.

She opened his door, went downstairs, unlocked the front door, and quietly walked back to her house. She threw Len onto the floor, making him gasp out in pain and clutch his ribs. He glanced at Tei, his eyes immediately widening as he tried to get up, except that his feet weren't working from how scared he was.

"T-Tei…what are you doing?" Len asked, now sitting up against the wall.

"Len, I'm just a closed book to you, aren't I?" Tei asked, studying her soon to be blood covered knife.

"W-what?" Len stuttered.

"You always seem to know what Rin and Miku are talking about or feeling, but, you seem to have failed to notice my feelings for you." Tei said, balancing the knife between her two pointer fingers.

"I-I…" Len stuttered, his face painted with fear.

"I knew you didn't have an excuse…oh well, too late to come up with one!" Tei exclaimed, and jumped onto Len, pushing the knife into his shoulder.

"AAAAAH! TEI, STOP!" Len screamed, blood pouring out of the place Tei had stabbed.

"That's right, Len-Len, scream my name!" Tei said, lowering the knife to get another section of his arm.

Len screamed at the top of his lungs as Tei continuously stabbed him, each in a different place.

"Hey, Len-Len, maybe if you say my name 1,000 times, I'll let you live!" Tei exclaimed happily, despite Len's blood all over her.

Len sat there, his eyes squinted shut and tears pouring out of them, with his lips extremely red from the blood he had coughed up.

"R-Rin…" Len finally managed to stutter hoarsely.

"IDIOT!" Tei yelled, kicking Len in the throat making his eyes widen, and cough up another load of blood.

She lifted Len by his no longer blonde hair, but red, and positioned the knife at his throat.

"If you don't say my name, I'll make sure you never say anything again!" Tei yelled at him.

Len looked at the knife, and then looked at Tei dead in the eyes.

"Rin…" He said hoarsely, before getting the knife jabbed right in his vocal chords, making him cough blood all over Tei and make gargling noises.

"This could've never happened Len-Len, but you were just stupid." Tei said, dropping Len as he lay there, not able to move, just making gargling noises and coughing up blood every once in a while.

Turning the nearly dead Len on his side, she made the cut bigger with her knife, and stuck a finger in Len's throat, barely making a difference in his gargling, but she managed to make it a little louder. Although, it only lasted a few seconds before he did nothing, just lay there with his eyes half open along with his mouth that was still leaking some blood. Tei pulled her finger out, realizing he was finally dead.

"That took much longer than I thought…silly me, getting much too into it." Tei said and giggled.

She washed off her blood covered hands and wiped the blood off of Len's face and hair. She noticed how dirty Len's clothes were, and stripped Len of his clothes as she put them in the washer. She cleaned up the rest of his body and then took advantage of his nudity. She went to her closet, getting out a sowing kit and kneeling next to Len again, stitching up his wounds. She then closed Len's eyes and mouth and lay on top of him, hugging him close.

"Isn't it nice when you can't struggle, Len-Len?" Tei asked to the body, but of course, she got no response.

She looked at Len's emotionless face, and carved his mouth into a smile.

"You look so much better when you're smiling!" Tei said.

She got up and walked over to the washer where Len's clothes were now clean. Something then fell out of Len's pant pocket and she picked it up, noticing it was a locket. She opened it, seeing a picture of Rin on one side, and a picture of the others on the other side. She closed the locket in her first, threw it onto the floor, and stabbed it over and over again with her knife.

"Len is my doll now, Rin Kagamine, not yours."

**I hope that was better, but, feel free to leave nasty comments, I will use them to improve my writing! If it's all in bold again, PM me and I'll try to figure out that the hell is going on with it…lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
